Goblin Girl/Paradox
Goblin Girl, 'or 'Gob 'as a companion, is a monster in ''Monster Girl Quest: Paradox. She is first of the Four Bandits that you encounter in Irina Mountains North Cave. The Four Heavenly Bandits are trying to imitate the Four Heavenly Knights by using their corresponding elements. Gob uses earth, taking after Tamamo. Biography Luka first meets Goblin Girl while searching for Amira in the Irina Mountains. Goblin Girl first introduces herself as the Goblin of Earth, one of the Four Heavenly Bandits, and shows them to three graves (a fish, a caterpillar, and a cicada), before demanding they give her their stuff. Luka refuses, and attacks. Defeated, she runs away. After beating Dragon Pup, the party takes each of the bandits back to Iliasburg to apologize to the townsfolk. One of the couriers offers to take Goblin Girl to work in his warehouse. Investigating the warehouse results in Goblin Girl running away the minute the party arrive. The Courier mentions that she’s far too energetic, and he can’t look after her. Luka offers to take her along with him instead. After chasing her across the town, the party catches her and offer to take her along with them, and Gob happily agrees to accompany them. Monsterpedia Entry “''A monster, albeit a young girl . Even so, she holds insane strength that shouldn’t be underestimated. This Goblin Girl appears to be a thief, stealing from travellers and merchants. In addition, she has been known to attack and rape young men.'' ''Her diet is similar to humans, so she only attacks young men for fun. With her already tight vagina, the Goblin Girl also has muscles that she can control at will to adjust her own tightness. Her ultimate attack is Super Tightening in which she uses all of her muscles at the same time to force the person she’s raping to orgasm instantly.'' After raping her targets for fun, she releases them. However, is seems she is looking for someone she really likes to take back to her hideout to keep for fun.” Attacks *'Slime Crusher '- One Foe, Normal Attack, Slime Killer *'Earth Crash Goblin '- One Foe, Physical, Ignore Defence, Low Hit Rate *'Sand Hurricane '- All Enemies, Blind 75% *'Forceful Hand Job '- One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute *'Forceful Fellatio '- One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute *'Forceful Sumata '- One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute *'Mount '- One Foe (Luka), Bind(One Turn Break) *'''Goblin’s Signature Vagina (Act.)-Rape *'Goblin’s Signature Vagina (Cont.)'-Rape Strategy She can be a tough opponent. The imps will help a lot here since she’s weak to Pleasure and Trance. Mimi can also Poison her, so bringing her along as the fourth party member should be considered. Evaluation “You're a deplorable hero for getting raped by such a little goblin. At an appropriate level, the Goblin Girl has astounding offensive power. If you let her attack freely, you’ll probably take a lot of damage. Fortunately, she’s pathetically weak to abnormal status effects. You can render her harmless by tripping her or using a succubus to inflict trance. After you’ve managed that, have everyone wail away until she goes down, which shouldn’t take long. Poison works well against her too. It might be fun to poison her and defend while you happily watch her succumb to it. Now go, oh brave Luka. Strike down that meddlesome goblin with the hammer of justice!” Category:Monsters Category:Demi-Human Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Irina Mountains Category:Artist: frfr Category:Four Bandits Category:Iliasburg Category:Loli Category:Bosses Category:Group Boss